This proposal requests funds to support the 2015 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon-Kenan Research Seminar (GRS) on OXIDATIVE STRESS AND DISEASE. The GRC will be held at the Ventura Beach Marriott in Ventura, California on March 1-6, 2015. The GRS, which is a separate meeting organized by young investigators, will be held at the same site as the GRC on February 28-March 1. This will be the 8th GRC conference on Oxidative Stress and Disease and the 3rd GRS associated with this specific GRC. The title of the 2015 GRC is The Redox Biology of Age-Related Disease and is focused on examining how changes in redox signaling and redox balance can go awry in many age-related diseases. This concept is emerging in the fields of aging and age-related disease and challenges the current paradigm that damage by reactive oxygen and nitrogen species (ROS/RNS) to macromolecules is the primary pathologic event that drives the aging phenotype. The program will include a range of topics, including basic molecular details of how ROS/RNS are produced; techniques for measuring redox status in vivo; how ROS interact with macromolecules to regulate signaling in a variety of cell types; the pathologic consequences of redox imbalance; and redox-targeted therapeutics for treating disease. The emphasis will be on the explosive new developments in the field in terms of central principles of redox biology. The program draws from a diverse field of scientists and clinicians and therefore should be very multidisciplinary in nature and foster new collaborations. The program includes a balanced slate of internationally recognized Speakers and Discussion Leaders: 40% are women, 15 international speakers (40%) are from five continents, and 30% of the program participants are mid- or early- career. The requested funds will support conference goals, which include: (1) delivery of cutting-edge science by emerging and senior leaders in the field, (2) promote the interaction of meeting participants from diverse backgrounds (i.e., career stage, country of origin, research specialty and focus), and (3) enhance the careers of young investigators by attending an international meeting of superior caliber. These goals will be met through the following aims: Aim 1 provides funds to support Speakers and Discussion Leaders. The Speakers and Discussion Leaders will form the back-bone of a great GRC by including talks with unpublished data that will promote lively interactions and discussions among participants. Aim 2 supports attendance and promotes the careers of young investigators through a multi-faceted plan, including talks in the GRC program, daily poster sessions, and inclusion of Mentoring Meals. Aim 3 supports the GRS as a mechanism for promoting young investigators. Participants of this meeting include graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and a few senior investigators who will serve as mentors. These conference goals and proposal Aims are consistent with the NIH focus on age-related disease, and NIH goals of increasing diversity in health related fields and promoting the careers of young investigators.